


In Which a Trickster Finally Meets His Match

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [11]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2004





	

Xelloss began to sweat. Filia was cute when frustrated, adorable when angry, and quite tantalizing in a murderous rage, but this–this was positively irresistible. “I thought you hated me.”

She shrugged. “I changed my mind.” She traced the outline of his bindings. “Besides, don’t you think this is an effective way to keep you out of trouble?”

Oh, by L-sama, yes. “Quite.”

She removed her clothes slowly, a smile on her face. She shouldn’t be enjoying it this much. “So, I hear that you make a wicked soup.”

His nose began to bleed. Good thing he was a masochist.

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Surely I’m not the only one who’s noticed that the otherwise unflappable Xelloss gets quite flustered around Filia. 


End file.
